Leather Notebook
by Brown Eyed Writer
Summary: Lily is away and her brothers and Teddy roomage through her room and they found a leather notebook. My 1st fanfic
1. News

-Teddy! – Teddy heard his name and he stopped. He was in the garden in front of

Burrow, trying to find his godfather Harry, when he saw Potter brothers, James Sirus

and Albus Severus.

-Wotcher, James! Oyla Al! Where's your sister? – he asked them cooly. Teddy was

really cool, always relaxed but sometimes very talkative.

-That's just what we wanted to tell you! – James looked excited – It's about Lily.

Teddy gave them a puzzled look. Lily? What could she possibly do? She was only

nine years old and charming, smart, cute and innocent little girl.

-What about her? – he asked curious.

-Well, James and I went to her room to find a broomstick, and we found the little

leather notebook that you gave her for her birthday. And guess what? It is full of pink,

blue and green little hearts, your name and there is one your picture! – Albus grinned.

_Those two are really, really annoying me_, he thought, _why can't they just leave their _

_little sister alone?_

-It's just a crush boys, I'm sure – Teddy answered cooly.

-Well, Lily is out with Luna for a few days so we can roomage through her room if

you want to – James was still smiling – you can see this notebook.

_They want me to sneak through her private things_, Teddy thought, _well, I don't want _

_to, but I'm curious..._

-OK – he said finally – Let's go!

**

* * *

**

Sorry if I have few grammatical mistakes (I'm not even 14 yrs old and I'm a foreigner) and if the chapter is too short... Plz review...


	2. Lily's Notebook

Boys carefully entered the small room on the top of the floor.

-Come on, Ted – Albus whispered because their mother was in their parents' room

sleeping.

Teddy turned around and joined James and Albus who were standing next to the little

desk. James was searching in all drawers when he whispered:

-Look, Teddy, here it is – James grinned. Teddy looked at it. It was a small brown,

leather notebook. When he opened the notebook he saw little pink hearts, blue flowers,

yellow stars and green initials T.L. Next to the letters T.L. there was Teddy's

picture. Teddy blushed and closed the notebook.

_They are never going to leave her alone after that_, he thougt as his face became more

and more red.

-Look, guys... I mean... Will you tease her for that? – Teddy asked them slowly – I

mean... That's her secret, so – he paused – don't be rude to her. I'll talk to her.

Al and James just grinned.

-OK Ted, we promise – James and Al didn't want to make Teddy mad, since he was older and stronger than two of them together.

-Don't break the promise – Teddy sighned and put back the notebook into drawer.

-Boys, what are you doing in Lily's room? Better go out and say her hello, she's going

to be back in five minutes- they heard Ginny from outside.

Potter brothers giggled and went out looking at Teddy who was thinking that it is time

for a serious talk with his little Lily.

_And it is going to be NOW_, he thought as he saw her in front of the main entrance.


	3. Angel Love

Teddy sighned. He was about to start a serious talk with Lily who looked at him with

eyes wide open.

_Come on, it is not that hard_, he thought, just talk to her, _she will understand, she isn't_

_stupid._

-Lily... – Teddy started – I... I know that you have _the_ notebook.

-What are you talking about? – Lily asked him little frightened – What notebook?

-The one where you doodle hearts and write my name – he slowly said.

-How... – Lily almost burst in tears – How do you know that? I keep it locked in a

desk. Wait.. – she cried – I know... James and Al snoop through my desk and they

found it, haven't they?! – Lily started crying and then ran away.

Teddy was feeling like the biggest idiot on the world. I _hurt my Lily – flower_, he

_thought, how could I do such thing?_

-Lily... Lily, wait! – Teddy ran. After two minutes he found her under the tree in the

back of the house still crying and shaking.

-I-I'm sorry T-Teddy – she said – what do you think of me now – Lily looked at him

with wet eyes.

-I think that you are a wonderful little girl – he smiled. Lily, however, still didn't said

anything.

-Look... Lils – Teddy put hand on her shoulder. She didn't move – you know that I

date Victoire, don't you? – he said carefully – and you are too small to even have

boyfriend.

-I know all of that, Teddy – Lily cried – no matter of all, I do love you, because I only

want you to be happy, no matter which girlfriend you have, no matter of all.

Teddy was shocked. He had never heard such thing, such wonderful thing. Lily had

loved him but she was happy when she saw him happy. That was enough for this

wonderful girl.

-Lily... Do you know why you love me like that? – he asked with tender smile.

-No.

-Because... Because you can only love with angel love – Teddy said.

Lily looked at him with her hazel eyes which reminded so much on her grandfather

James. She hugged him and said:

-I love you, Ted Remus Lupin.

Teddy hugged her and quetly said:

-I love you too, Lily Luna Potter...

THE END


End file.
